Werewolves' revenge
by 9ud9ir190ne6ad
Summary: We had been different; deemed harmless. They had waited to strike. They had succeeded. We were the monsters that we had strived so hard not to be.' E POV, AxJ, ExB Chapter 8 up. Complete
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's note: Dedicated to Annabel who wrote the first few lines and told me to complete it. This will be updated every Tuesday, hopefully. Please Read and Review.

**Werewolves' revenge**

**Prologue **

"Shh." breathed Jasper into my ear. I nodded minutely never tearing my eyes away from the scene before me, Alice growled low, but it was more vibrations through the air than sound. I glanced quickly at her from the corner of my eye, again startled by the dangerous ruby red. It looked so out of place compared to her usual butterscotch. I was horrified at I thought about her being tortured and forced into this, _by them. _We were no longer safe to anyone. All those years spent trying to live among humans, that was gone now. We were like newborns now, only weaker. I would never be able to see my Angel again, she was safe at least. That was all that mattered. The only thing that kept me going in this place. Jasper, he had Alice and vice versa. But it felt as though we would never see light again. This was exactly what they wanted. They had waited so long. All those years they had been plotting this, their ideas passed from father to son. We were the cold ones, enemies. We mattered nothing to them. We had been different; they had made plans and awaited to strike. They had succeeded. We were deemed harmless. They never did believe that. They wanted to prove it. To stand up and shout 'they are killers' to the world. Now we were. We were the monsters that we had strived so hard not to be.


	2. Watching Bella Sleep

Disclaimer: I won nothing :(

Author's note: Thanks to mavjade, annabelz, Oboe.Piano, geekyguirl and butterfly02 for reviewing. This story is set after Eclipse, but isn't my idea of Breaking dawn or anything. Hope you like this chapter. Please R & R people you make my day :D

**Werewolves' Revenge**

**Chapter 1- Watching Bella Sleep**

I watched Bella sleep. Her mouth hung slightly open and her hair slung across her face. She was so peaceful compared with recent weeks. Everything seemed to have caught up with her, the wedding… Jacob. I would do anything to make her happy, but it seemed this time I couldn't.

It was as if her heart was split in two each part reaching out for someone else, almost pulling her in half. She couldn't be completely happy without both. But this was something she couldn't have and unfortunately she had to choose.

Luckily for me it seemed I had the bigger part of her heart. She wanted me more. I was glad. It was selfish of me, but I didn't want to share Bella. I'd said I would have let her go with Jacob. Let her be happy with someone else if I couldn't make her happy. But when it came to it could I? Would I have willingly let her walk off and love someone else? Would I have let her leave me? I may have said it out loud, but in my own heart I knew it was impossible.

I didn't want to leave Bella and I didn't want her to leave me. I doubted I would ever want to part with her now. She was my life, without her I was nothing. I knew what the pain was like without her and I never wanted to go through that again. I didn't want her to leave my side or for me to leave hers.

"Mmhmm." Bella murmured in her sleep. I smiled down at her and gently stroked her face putting her hair back into place behind her ear. She was so beautiful. In a few weeks she would be like me, dammed for eternity. I didn't like the idea, and had told her so. But there was a small part hidden deep down that longed for it. A part that couldn't wait to explore every part of her body without the risk of hurting her. But I kept that part hidden away.

Yet over the past weeks it was more present. It was becoming more and more difficult to pull away from Bella with each kiss. I longed for the day when I could show her just how much I loved her.

"Edward… Jacob." I smiled sadly, there seemed to be a battle going on in her head constantly now. Though I would never admit it every time she mumbled Jacob's name a shot of jealously shot through me. Yes he probably loved Bella as much as me. But she had chosen her path. Bella seemed to be thinking of Jacob even more now since he disappeared. Alice could still see the wedding so at least he wasn't going to turn up and spoil it.

"No…" Bella muttered. I wish I could hear her thoughts just to know what was going on. Who did she think of when she said those words? But I didn't know, perhaps that was a good thing.

Looking down at her it was hard to believe that only a few weeks ago she had agreed to marry me, despite the fact she had at first refused. I have to constantly look at her ring to remind me that soon she would be mine. But yet often I have caught Bella looking in disgust at the ring. I have wished over and over that I knew why that was.

Was it because she hadn't wanted the wedding or because of the value of the ring. She had said she wanted to be mine, but marriage. She had never liked the idea. It seemed to her to be a mistake if you were young. But yet here we were not far from the big day. But even so Bella had done everything with this wedding to make other people happy. The marriage for me, the planning for Alice, the walk down for Charlie. I was yet to find something in it for her.

I looked at Bella's clock. Four in the morning. I had to change before I 'arrived' in the morning to take Bella to Alice to help with planning. Charlie was yet to know of the nights I spent in Bella's room. I preferred to keep it that way. Bella seemed to agree. Kissing Bella softly on the head murmuring

"Be safe." I jumped out the window. Running I paid no heed to the blurred trees around me and I reached home in a matter of minutes. I quickly hugged Esme as I entered the house saying.

"Good morning." I rushed to my room not wanting to spend more time than necessary away from Bella. I threw on some new clothes and was about to run back to Bella's when I heard whispered voices from down the hall.

"Alice, what was it?" I heard Jasper ask. I heard a muffled reply, but couldn't pick out the words. There was silence. I turned away about to set off again. It seemed to be nothing. But then…

"Should I tell Edward?" I heard Alice say.

"I don't know. Are you sure of what you saw?" Jasper's voice replied. Alice had seen something. I immediately thought of Bella. Was she in danger? I would never forgive myself if something happened while I was not there. I made my way to Alice and Jasper's room gently knocking on the door as I arrived. I waited outside. There was silence.

"Come in Edward." Alice said in a whisper. I opened the door. Alice sat on the floor staring up at me with eyes filled with terror. Jasper was sat looking up concerned at me his arm clasped around Alice.

"What is it?" I asked. They didn't reply. I searched their thoughts for any clue. They were both singing gently in their heads. Alice looked at Jasper. He nodded at her. Alice took a deep unnecessary breath as she looked at me once more.

"Yours, mine and Jasper's futures have all just disappeared."


	3. Seeing In The Darkness

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's note: Thanks to Butterfly02, Oboe.Piano and Nikkirenzo59 for their reviews. I ask please do not mention Breaking Dawn in reviews as I am yet to read it. Also this will be the last chapter until the week after next as I'm going on holiday, but when I come back I will be updating twice a week. Please enjoy and read & review.

**Werewolves' Revenge**

**Chapter 2- Seeing in the darkness**

Bella was starting to stir now. She'd never know I'd gone except for the fact I'd changed my clothes. Bella looked peaceful, miles away from any problems or worries. She opened her eyes and looked straight at me.

"Morning." She said with a smile rubbing sleep out of her eyes. She looked so beautiful when she'd just woken up. I smiled back at her, but it wasn't a true smile. I was worried about what Alice said. Our future's had disappeared. We knew what it meant… Werewolves. But not why. What would bring us to the Werewolves? And why us and no one else?

"Are you okay?" Bella asked. She was more observant than I gave her credit for. She knew something was wrong.

"Yes." I said, "I've got to go and see Alice though, she's fussing over some wedding detail. I'll be back later." I pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before jumping out of the window leaving her puzzled behind. I was home in seconds. Everyone was gathered round.

"Have you seen anything?" I asked Alice. She shook her head.

"Just darkness. But it's coming closer. I don't know when, but it's soon." I turned and looked at Carlisle for some explanation.

"I've been over it Edward. But I don't understand why it's just you, Alice and Jasper. Perhaps it will be no more than a talk." I nodded, but I highly doubted it. The Werewolves were up to something, we just didn't know what. Without Alice we were blind. Something was coming, but we couldn't see what. I stepped to the side with Carlisle.

"If something happens will you look after Bella?" I asked. He nodded. In the end I didn't care about anything else other than Bella's safety. I returned to Bella's after with Alice's words echoing in my head _It's coming_. I'd promised Bella that I'd never leave her again, but I wasn't sure that if the darkness came whether I'd be able to keep my promise. I knocked on Bella's door. Charlie answered.

"Edward." He said. I nodded at him. Things were only slightly better between Charlie and me. And nearly every time I saw him I saw a flash of Bella, lifeless after I'd left her, in his head. Each time I flinched minutely. Bella stood in the kitchen waiting for me. She stared at me her eyes tracing my face.

Something had happened. Something she wanted to hide from me. I could tell. But in the end Bella didn't have to tell me. Charlie told me.

"I don't know if you've heard Edward. Bella just got a call from Seth, you know from La Push, Jacob's back." He said with a bright smile. I didn't have to read his thoughts because it was ringing out in the room. Jacob's better for Bella.

"I was saying to Bella." He continued, "She should visit him just to see if he's okay." I nodded and forced a smile.

"Yes. That would be nice." Charlie smiled and returned to the game he was watching. Bella was looking at me.

"I don't have to go. But I want to see if he'd alright." She said.

"It's okay. You can visit. I'll drive you to the boundary if you ring." She smiled brightening up. She practically ran to the phone only stumbling once on the way there. I watched her. I hated Bella to be out of my sight, but I hated to make her unhappy. She'd been fine at La Push before. I was sure she would be safe this time.

Jacob was back. It seemed a little more than a chance that the day my future had disappeared Jacob came back. Bella was smiling on the phone. Jacob must have agreed. It didn't seem to add up though. Jacob left because of Bella and now he was back he wanted to see her straight away. It didn't make sense. But then again maybe it did, perhaps what Alice had seen was making me question everything. And anyway I wouldn't stop Bella going. She put the phone down.

"Dad is it alright if I go down to La Push?" She asked.

"Yea. Don't be back late. Ring me if you're staying over night." He replied with a wink. Bella blushed. I stared at Charlie, but didn't say anything. I hated the way he liked Jacob more than me.

"Bye Bels." Charlie called as we left the house.

"Where's your car?" Bella asked. I laughed.

"It's quicker my way." I said putting her onto my back and setting off through the trees. Bella seemed more used to my running than before, for a start she could walk at the end. We soon reached the boundary. I stopped and Bella slowly climbed off my back slightly shell-shocked. I smiled brightly. She looked at me and smiled back.

In the distance I could see a car approaching. Jacob was coming. He stopped about a hundred metres from where Bella and me stood. Jacob climbed out of his car and grinned at Bella. I leaned down and kissed Bella feeling delight as I heard Jacob disgusted thoughts. It was a reminder that she was mine. Bella smiled at me before setting off over the border.

I watched her the whole way across and watched her hug Jacob. She was about to get into his car when it happened. Two Werewolves leapt on top of me pushing me to the ground. I'd been so focused on Bella I hadn't noticed their approach.

"Edward!" I heard Bella cry. I lifted my head slightly to see Bella struggling against Jacob who was stopping her from reaching me. I threw one of the Werewolves off me but it was replaced by three more.

They were all coming now five, six, maybe more. They were moving me, dragging me away. I struggled against them but there were too many. As they pulled me I could hear Bella's screams. My Angel. I'd broken my promise. I'd left her again and I'd left her with a Werewolf.


	4. The Coming Of Jasper and Alice

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

Author's note: Updates will now be twice a week. Thanks to Butterfly02, Anima Bella and Nikkirenzo59 for their reviews

**Werewolves' revenge**

**Chapter 3- The coming of Alice and Jasper**

All I could see was darkness. I could barely see the hand I brought up in front of my face. There was no escape. I could find no door for an exit. I was alone. I should have been more careful. Alice had warned me, but yet I had still strayed close to the werewolves' territory. And Bella was with them. I'd never believed they would hurt her before today. But now I was unsure I'd seen the way Jacob held her back, forced her away from me. And I'd heard her screams.

A shot of anger raged through me. I wanted to find him and rip him limp from limp. But I couldn't, I couldn't escape. I didn't know where I was except I was somewhere in the werewolves' territory. But the wolves had not finished. Alice and Jasper had yet to come. I wondered if they would be taken as my family searched for me, or if the wolves would hunt them down themselves. I didn't know why the wolves were doing this. If they wished to destroy us then they would have already have to done to me. They were waiting, bidding their time.

There was a rustle up above and sunlight shot into my dark dwelling. I knew better than to try and escape, as I could smell the stench of werewolves. Three of them stepped in holding a small struggling figure in their arms. They threw their prisoner to the floor and scrambled back outside blocking the sunlight out once more.

"Alice?" I called out. I had known it would have been only a matter of time before either Alice or Jasper joined me. It was two down and one to go.

"Yea." She replied softly, but she was distant. _Jasper, Jasper, Jasper_ she murmured in her thoughts. Then I saw a flash of her being dragged away from Jasper.

"He's not here." I whispered. I could almost feel her relief. But I did not share it. I dreaded the question I wanted to ask.

"Is Bella okay?"

"Yea." I smiled. Bella was safe. That's all I cared about. My angel was safe.

"What happened?" I whispered into the darkness.

"Bella came to the house with Charlie. She was hysterical. Charlie told Carlisle that wolves had attacked you and that there was little chance you were alive. He said Jacob had told him and saved Bella from them. We knew it was the werewolves. Charlie left Bella with us. She cried all night and it wasn't until the morning we got the whole story. We left Esme with Bella and set out for the wolves' territory. I couldn't see anything, so we didn't know what would happen. The wolves attacked before we got there. Jasper was right next to me. They ripped me from his side. I thought they'd go him too. Do you think they'll leave him alone?" I knew my answer to the question. No… but yet I replied to give her hope.

"I don't know." Alice was no longer her usual self. She sat in a corner her arms curled around her knees. Her thoughts were only of Jasper. I left her to her thoughts, escaping into mine. Bella. She was the only person I wanted to think about. I'd left her again. At least she was safe with my remaining family. We were only a month away from being bride and groom. But now… now I didn't know if we'd ever get to that day. I might never see her again. I wanted to scream out loud about it. But I took my mind back to a better time. Back to a time with Bella in my arms.

* * *

There was a growl from outside and scuffling as something or someone was trying to escape. Light entered the room again and someone was flung in. There was a loud thump as someone hit the floor. The light vanished.

"Alice?" Jasper whispered into the darkness.

"Jasper?" She replied. Jasper rushed over to Alice and wrapped his arms around her. She began to dry sob. Whether it was from joy of having Jasper back or sadness from him being captured I couldn't tell.

"I thought I'd lost you." Jasper said. His voice was heart breaking. He placed a soft kiss to Alice's lips.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied still sobbing slightly. It was over now, we were all here and now we awaited our fates.

"What happened to you?" Alice whispered to Jasper.

"I saw them take you." He whispered stroking his hand down the side of Alice's face. "I wanted to go after you, but Carlisle said to return to the house. He wanted to call the Denali Covent for help. The wolves were picking us up one by one and he didn't want to lose anyone else. He wanted me back at the house partially because he knew they wanted me because of your visions. We were almost at the house when they attacked again. They left the others alone. But they are sure t sent for the Denali clan now. The wolves have started a war."

I wanted to feel hope from Jasper's words, but I couldn't. How many of our family would perish in the process? Even with the Denali Covent they were still outnumbered. They already had three of us, but how many of our family would suffer because of the wolves. And Bella. What would she think? The werewolves were her friends. I looked at Alice and Jasper conversing quietly in the corner. Their arms were wrapped around each other. They knew they were both okay. Bella… I didn't know where she was or how she felt. I just wished I could see her one more time. Just once before the wolves relished whatever hell they had planned for us.


	5. The Werewolves' Plan

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's note: Sorry for the lack of updates on Friday and yesterday. I'm not actually going to be posting twice a week as I'm starting college next week and can't keep up with twice a week posting, so I will now be posting on Tuesdays. Yesterday Fanfiction or my laptop screwed up and wouldn't let me log in to submit my update, but all back to normal now. Thanks to Nikkirenzo59, Anima Bella and butterfly02 for your reviews. You rock :D

**Werewolves' Revenge**

**Chapter 4- The Werewolves' Plan**

We had dissolved into silence… hours ago. Or maybe it was days. I could no longer tell. Alice and Jasper were curled around each other. I blocked their thoughts giving them some privacy. But some still entered my head. They were only of each other. I felt jealous. I wanted Bella. I wanted to hold her in my arms and know that she was okay. But it seemed never again would I do that. Never would I hold my Angel in my arms. There was a noise up above. I listened to the thoughts. I had stopped listening to the Werewolves' thoughts soon after I arrived. They held no information. But someone else was here, someone new.

_I am ready_ The new person thought. They seemed determined, but scared. I looked at Alice and Jasper. Neither of them had noticed the sounds above, or they didn't care.

"Are you ready?" I heard one of the Werewolves say.

"I am ready to serve my people. To keep them safe." The person replied. It was a woman, young. I did not understand what she meant. Then Alice's head snapped up. I watched her vision and cried out.

_The woman was sat in a corner. She was small with long dark hair that covered her face. She held in her hands a small knife that shook as she quivered. She smiled sadly before plunging the knife into a chest. Then me, Jasper and Alice attacked draining her dry._

I sat back horrified.

"Get in the corner!" I hissed at Alice and Jasper. I rushed to the corner myself and held my breath. It was the corner furthest away from the where the woman would be. Jasper looked at us questioningly. Then light came in and the woman dropped down. She looked at us.

_It's true. There they are_ She thought.

"She scared." Jasper thought. I looked at her. She settled down in the corner, her hair covering her face. She pulled the knife out of her pocket.

"Why are you doing this?" Alice said. The woman looked at her.

"It is for the good of my people. It is to save them as well."

"But we mean no harm. You don't have to do this."

"You are not harmless. I will prove that."

"Please." Alice said looking at the woman. I took a breath. Thirst burnt my throat. Her scent was not as good as Bella's, but it had been days since I last hunted. I had needed to hunt the day I was caught.

"I'm sorry, but it's my duty." She said quietly. Everything seemed to slow down. The girl looked up to us and smiled sadly.

_Forgive me_ She whispered in her thoughts. She grabbed the knife her knuckles turning white. Her hands trembled and a tear ran down her cheek. She turned the knife towards her chest and thrust it into her heart. I held my breath, but Jasper was not so quick. I saw his thoughts. I jumped onto him pushing him back. But as I did Alice ran towards the woman her eyes feverish. I took a deep breath to steady my hold on Jasper. It was a mistake. I lost control. I let go off Jasper and ran to the woman. I sunk my teeth into her flesh feeling the sweet warm blood slip down my throat. As the supply ran dry I sat back smiling. And then it hit me. What had I done? I looked at her Alice, her eyes slowly turning red. What had we done?

"What have we done?" I whispered standing up and stepping back.

"What have we done?" I repeated. I stood dumb stuck; all those years spent avoiding being a monster. And now I was the monster I'd strived not to be. Even when I had drunk human blood I had killed those that had done wrong. But now we killed an innocent woman.

"We didn't kill her, Edward." Alice said to me. I swung round to her.

"We still drained her dry. We did worse than murder, we befouled a dead woman's body." I cried. I walked to the nearest corner and wrapped my arms around my knees. All my years of gaining self-control were gone If I ever got out of here. I would have to start again. We all would. We knew the Werewolves' plan now. They wanted to prove we were monsters to the rest of mankind that we were killers. Killers of the innocent. If I got out I would not be able to see Bella. I would not be able to go near her. The wedding was now nothing more than a fantasy. I would never be able to be in the same room as Bella. My promise was well and truly broken.


	6. Missing! Have you seen this girl?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Author's note: Sorry that I haven't updated. Started college and I just have almost no free time now. I will try really hard to update on time, but I'm sorry if I don't. Thanks to April Bloom, butterfly02 and Anima Bella for your reviews. You guys rock! :D

**Werewolves' Revenge**

**Chapter 4- Missing! Have you seen this girl?**

We had been silent for hours now… or was it days. There was no way of knowing. It was just more time trapped here. The werewolves had taken the body of that poor girl away only minutes ago. I didn't even know her name. I'd sat here for hours looking at her mangled body and her clouded eyes. It was disgusted me. I was a monster. The werewolves had grinned at us as they left. I wanted to attack them, but what was the point? Even I killed them and escaped, where would I go? I couldn't return to the Cullen's. And Bella… I didn't have control to see her again now. If I saw her then she would end up like the girl who had just left. I couldn't do that to her.

The werewolves weren't finished with us yet. This wasn't revenge. Keeping us locked up and feeding us on the blood of their people was only the beginning. I hated to think what they would do. I had come up with many ideas, each one as bad as the next. I looked at Alice and Jasper. They sat in another corner to me, comforting each other. Alice ran her hand down Jasper's face. It was sweet, but I had to look away. It made me miss Bella more.

My poor sweet Angel. Would I ever be able to see her again? Was that part of the plan, to keep me away from Bella. It seemed too much of a coincidence that Jacob had come back at the same day they had put their plan into action. But would Bella be comforted by Jacob after what she saw what happened? I hoped not, but I doubted I could ever go back to her. Not now. Alice's head snapped up, her eyes clouding over. I turned to her watching.

_Charlie shuffled along the street holding papers in his arms and cellotape in the other. He reached a lamppost, held up one of the papers up and taped it to the post. There was a picture of Bella on it and a caption reading_

_'**Missing! Have you seen this girl?**'_

The vision faded. I stared at Alice in horror. Missing. She couldn't be missing. She was with Esme wasn't she? Alice had said she was safe at our home. But there it was… missing. Gone. Was this another part of the plan to take Bella away from me? Did they want to rip my heart in two? I tried to think of another explanation other than the wolves. But I came up with nothing. She could have gone somewhere with my family, but she would have told Charlie. My thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of another person. This one was freshly killed, their throat slit.

My control was gone and along with Jasper and Alice I fell on the victim immediately draining them dry. I sat back once more disgusted with myself. And then I found myself checking the corpse quickly to see if it was Bella. I gave a sigh of relief. It wasn't. Surely if they wanted me to kill Bella they would give her to me alive. Oh how her blood would sing to me now and nothing would stop me from ripping her open and gorging myself. I was horrified at the thought. I wished I could cry, to let some of my frustration and sadness out. It was always such a release when I was human. A good cry always left me feeling better even when nothing had changed. But I had no such release.

I felt a wave of calm from Jasper, but I tried to fight it. I didn't want to be calm. I wanted to scream and shout like a small child. Then Alice's eyes clouded over once more. I moved towards her and crouched next to Jasper.

_It was pouring down and there was only darkness. But then Carlisle's face appeared out of the darkness. He shone a flashlight onto the floor. A foot shone out from the darkness. Then as the flashlight carried on up across the ground a body appeared. Legs and arms stuck out at weird angles obviously broken. And all over were huge gashes from… claws. The light searched the face._

I let out a strangled cry it was Bella.

"Shhh." Jasper breathed into my ear. He didn't want the wolves to hear. I nodded minutely never tearing my eyes from the scene before me.

_Carlisle knelt down next to Bella and felt her neck._

_"A weak pulse. She's fading."_

Alice growled low, but it was more vibrations through the air than sound. I glanced quickly at her from the corner of my eye, again startled by the dangerous ruby red. It looked so out of place compared to her usual butterscotch.

_Esme appeared and knelt down next to Bella._

"_Will she make it?" She asked. Carlisle looked at her open eyed. He shook his head slowly. _

"_There's only one thing we can do now." He said. Esme nodded her eyes staring at Bella. Carlisle lent down and bit Bella._

The vision faded and I stopped, shocked. Bella had almost died and now was about to become one of us because of them. Her gashes had been from claws. Werewolf claws. A loud hammering came from up above, it had begun to rain.


	7. In the dark, no hope of escape I wish to

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Author's note: Just finished this. Thanks for reviews. Will be updating once every 2 weeks as college is taking up lots of time.

**Werewolves' Revenge**

**Chapter 5- In the dark, no hope of escape I wish to comfort you Darling**

Jasper and Alice had no words for me. But what could they say? Everything's going to be fine? Well, it wasn't. Somewhere Bella was in pain and I wasn't there to comfort her. I couldn't whisper to her that everything was going to be alright. This was my entire fault. If I hadn't strayed near the border then Bella would never have known of the wolves' involvement. She wouldn't have gone to them, been hurt or be being changed.

But now I didn't need to worry about seeing her again. I would see my angel if I ever got out of here. Carlisle and the others would come for us soon, but how many of our family would be torn apart? How much more would our family be harmed? I knew nothing of their plans and whether we had any hope of getting out of here. Alice stopped her whispers to Jasper and stared straight forward. I watched.

_"Carlisle what seems to be the matter? You said it was urgent?" Tanya said as she walked through the door. Carlisle gave a sad smile._

"_It is. The Werewolves have taken Edward, Alice and Jasper. We are trying to get them back." Elezar looked up to the ceiling. _

"_Carlisle who are changing now?" Carlisle wiped his brow as if trying to get rid of sweat. _

"_It's Bella. She was attacked by one of the wolves. I had no other option."_

"_But I thought they were her friends?" Irina exclaimed._

"_So did I. I didn't wish her to get in the middle of this dispute, but it seems she questioned them about Edward's whereabouts and they didn't like it." They stood in silence for a minute._

"_Carlisle do you believe we can take down the wolves and rescue Edward, Alice and Jasper without losing one of our own? Is this a fight we can win?"_

"_I do not intend to fight. I simply want to find the others and run. Esme has already purchased a property in Alaska and most our things are already there. We plan to only leave our fastest cards for a quick escape. I don't wish to ask you to do this is you don't want."_

"_No, we will help." Tanya said, "When do we go?"_

_"When the rain stops."_

They were coming to get us. I felt a slight hope, but also worry. Would they succeed? And what would they do with Bella? They couldn't leave her undefended writhing in pain. But leaving someone with her was one less person to save us

Was that selfish of me? Wishing for my own safety over Bella's? Yes, it sickened me. Perhaps I was turning into a monster in my mind as well. I glanced at Jasper and Alice. They were speaking in hushed tones and entwined with each other. They'd had each other throughout this whole thing.

I had no one and now the only one who could truly save me was becoming dammed. I'd said I'd change her after the wedding, but I'd always hoped that perhaps I'd find another way. Another way to keep her happy besides changing her. And now I'd been given no choice. Neither had she.

Jasper sensed my dismal mood, he whispered something to Alice, but I didn't bother to listen what. Alice looked at me and smiled. I read her thoughts.

_'Don't worry she'll be perfect.'_

_And there she was… Bella. She was painstakingly beautiful. Her skin was the same as ours and she smiled flashing a brilliantly white smile. She seemed so right. So perfect._

"We'll get out of here Edward. We'll get you back to her." Alice whispered.

"We know when the others are coming. When the rain stops we need to be ready and try to escape. We'll go down fighting even if we don't succeed." Jasper said. I nodded on;y just taking in Jasper's words.

Bella… Bella. Soon I would join her. I couldn't bear not to see her face again. Even the small glimpse Alice had given me gave me new hope. The Werewolves wouldn't win this, we were getting out of here just as soon as the rain stopped.


	8. Edward's Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they are owned by the lovely Stephenie Meyer

Author's note: Sorry you've been waiting so long for this chapter. Also I apologize for my chapter numbers this is chapter 7, but it seems I've put chapter 4 twice. Sorry for the confusion. This chapter is slightly darkish. But enjoy :)

Werewolves' Revenge

Chapter 7- Edward's Revenge

B POV

I lay in darkness, on fire. Where was my angel? Why wasn't he here besides me? The pain, it hurt so much. What had happened? Images flickered before my eyes. Jacob. A wolf. Claws. Pain. Cold. And then the unbearable heat that consumed me still. I cried out for Edward. But still he was not there. I was alone.

E POV

The steady pounding of rain was the only sound. I was torn. I should be with Bella. She was in pain, changing. Becoming one of us. And it was him. I was sure of it. His fault. And he said he was her friend. No wolf was honest. I knew that now. But the realisation came too late. The only satisfaction I would have now would be to slit that miserable mutt's throat. I was prepared for battle now. But still there was sadness. If only I could have seen Bella once more. Held her close & breathed in her scent. It would give me new strength to know what I was about to fight for, was worth it. All I had was memories. But memories just weren't good enough.

_Der Dum, Der Dum_

My fingers tapped a rhythm on the floor.

_Der Dum, Der Dum_

It echoed louder in my head.

_Der Dum, Der Dum_

A call to battle.

_Der Dum._

I stopped. So did the rain. The time had come. Now we would escape. Now the wolf would pay.

Alice and Jasper shared a quick embrace. I looked away because I was jealous. I had no lover's arms to embrace, perhaps for the last time. I let go a loud roar and it began. There was utter confusion, Wolves running in every direction scattered by vampires. We were safe to leave. But I had unfinished business. He was easy to spot. He stood out of the way towards the forest unable to decide what to do. The time was now. Nothing could distract me. He would pay for what he had done to my family. But mostly this was for Bella. It surprised me that he stood still and did not attempt to defend himself. Perhaps he knew himself that he deserved this. But I felt no sadness or pity for him. He had erased these feelings like he erased Bella's soul. All I had for him was anger. I leapt and in one smooth motion ended his life. And the last few seconds I swore I heard him think

"Sorry."

He could do no more damage to us. Now came my family's escape.


	9. A Future

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I do not

Author's note: The last chapter. This could be my last story for a couple of months, because even though I have quite a few ideas. I think I may write a few chapters first to ensure my reviewers don't have to wait months for the next chapter. Anyway, enjoy :)

Werewolves' Revenge

Chapter 7-A Future

We ran as fast as we could. My only thoughts now were of my darling Bella. She had been left unprotected. I ran ahead of my family up to the house and into the room where she laid. She was silent, and if I had not heard her desperate heartbeat, I would have thought she was dead. She laid so still, unmoving and so pale. I could see for our sakes she was trying not to cry out. Even now going through the most painful experience ever she was thinking of others. I placed a soft kiss against her forehead and she whimpered relishing in the cool against her skin. I picked her up and ran to where the rest of the family was waiting.

"Quick Edward we must go, go now before it's too late." Carlisle cried impatiently. I nodded and climbed into the back of the car. We would be safe now. I cradled Bella in my arms and soothed her the best I could.

The journey to Alaska was quiet, but I had no attention for anyone except Bella. When we reached our new home, I did not pause to look at it. But instead took Bella quickly upstairs placing her in what I know deemed our room and watched over her. The next two days were the worst days of my life. I sat there knowing she was in terrible pain, but that I could do nothing about it. It soon came to an end though. Her heart beat faster and faster, desperately trying to hold on. I felt pained, but happy at the same time. She was seconds from becoming one of the dammed. But even so I would no longer have to treat her as if she was made of glass.

_Boom, boom, boom…_

Her heart stopped.

"Edward" They were her first words. She turned and looked at me. And then with surprising speed she ran to me and hugged me.

"I thought I'd lost you and then Jacob…" She stopped not wishing to continue. The memory was too painful for her. I did not press her. Perhaps one day she would ask what had happened to him, and I would tell her the truth. Hoping that somewhere in her heart she could forgive me. But until that day I was content.

"I'm fine." I replied pulling her close. It had been so long since I had held her. Ahead of us were many new situations for us to overcome. But now we were back together I felt I could face anything.


End file.
